deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs War
Link vs War is a What-If Deathbattle by Friendlysociopath featuring Link from Legend of Zelda and War from Darksiders. Description Warriors that fight with their equipment and skills, always bringing the correct tool to hand. They may go through hardship and pain- but they'll always pull through to save the day. Link and War go head to head to find out who the stronger hero is. Interlude Whiz: There are warriors who use one weapon. Boomstick: And then there's the guys who walk around with an armory! Whiz: They have the right tool for the job, and they're the right guy for the tools. Boomstick: And by god are they badass while doing it. Whiz: Link from Legend of Zelda. Boomstick: And War from Darksiders. Whiz: These two master arms-men are going head to head to find out who has the deadlier arsenal. Boomstick: He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick. Whiz: And it's our job to analyze their abilities- as well as their sizable caches of equipment- to find out who'd win in a Death Battle. Link Whiz: The legendary swordsman of Hyrule and wielder of the Triforce of Courage! Boomstick: Link! (Insert Link's HIYAAAAAH) Whiz: Link is well-known among the gaming kingdom for having some special equipment to enhance his already potent physical abilities. Boomstick: "Some" special equipment? He may have more items than Batman, if that isn't impressive I don't know what is! Someone make Link vs Batman already! Whiz: His weapon of choice- The Master Sword- is considered one of the most iconic weapons in all of fiction. Boomstick: It's a badass blade against bad people- those with evil in their hearts will find the sword getting extra power from fighting them. Whiz: Link carries a Longbow- capable of firing arrows through high winds and still finding its target. He carries several kinds of arrows; notably Ice and Fire Arrows- which freeze and burn opponents respectively. He also will sometimes have Light Arrows with him, powerful items that pierce though enemy defenses to deal massive damage. Boomstick: He's also got that crazy Hylian Shield, capable of stopping a lot of attacks stone-cold in their tracks. Whiz: Should an enemy bypass the shield, he also tends to have some sort of armor behind it as well. Stacking armor and other defensive items grants Link enormous benefits for damage reduction. Boomstick: But wait- there's more! He's also got bombs! And a boomerang! And a grappling hook! Whiz: He truly has amassed an outrageous amounts of equipment over his years, so much that he simply cannot carry it all at once, luckily he has a sort of Hammerspace Pouch to store them in. We could talk about Link's items for, frankly, hours on end- so let's more onto his physical skills. Boomstick: Most versions of Link have little training in swordplay, yet he is such a natural that he learns complex and difficult moves with ease. Whiz: Perhaps his greatest physical advantage that he has without specific items is his ability to fire beams of energy from his sword- an unsuspecting enemy can find themselves quickly in danger that they did not know was coming. Boomstick: Don't forget the Golden Gauntlets Whiz! Whiz: Of course not, the Golden Gauntlets augment Link's strength, with these magical Gauntlets Link can lift massive pillars of stone over his head and throw them a short distance. Boomstick: He's shown himself to be something of an opportunist, waiting for an enemy to make a telegraphed attack before charging forwards to find a weak spot to strike at. Whiz: Should an enemy prove too formidable to fight in CQC all the time, Link has no problem with backing off and using his equipment to give himself an edge. Boomstick: Equally at home in close, medium, or high range- Link is one elf you don't want to mess with. Whiz: He's the Hero of Time who stands against evil. Boomstick: The Hero we need, not one we deserve. War (War hurtles onto screen) Boomstick: Goddamn that's cool! Whiz: You kind of hit the nail on the head there Boom, War is one of the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse, only called to Earth when the 7 seals are broken and Judgement Day is at hand. At least, that was the idea. Boomstick: But wouldn't you know it, it was all a trick, War jumped the gun and had all of his powers stolen from him. Whiz: War then sets out to find the traitor, gaining new powers and equipment as he goes. His weapon of choice? Chaoseater, a massive weapon scaled to War himself that thirsts for destruction- rewarding War with power for fighting. War wields this titanic sword with ease and, for a generous part, one handed. Boomstick: Because his left hand is just jacked up too much- wonder why? (Implications... flashes on-screen) Whiz: Well actually War had his arm cut off a long time ago by his brother, Death. He since replaced it and has no real problems. Boomstick: I think the term "Brotherly Love" just took on a new meaning for me. Whiz: As a Horsemen, War can use his Wrath to activate his special abilities: enhancing his already potent combat potential. He can create copies of Chaoseater that stab everything around him, he can turn his skin harder than obsidian and can even cause flames to surround him to light surrounding foes on fire. He can even summon magical serpents that pierce all manner of barrier and shield to strike enemies again and again while he can fuel the Wrath required. Boomstick: But the coolest ability he has has got to be the Chaos Form- I mean look at that thing! Whiz: Using an entirely separate energy known as "Chaos", War can temporarily transform into a greater form, rendering him immune to all damage and increasing his strength by a substantial margin. Boomstick: How strong is he anyways? Whiz: Well, he's able to: impale a demon with a train car. Throw vehicles across a few city blocks. And routinely hurls back and defeats massive monsters- in fact- his main adversary likes to pick up the road you stand on and try to hit you with it. He's also capable of moving massive stones and shattering walls with his power. Boomstick: But does he have the toys? Whiz: He does indeed. Added to his sword he also obtains a scythe, power gauntlets, a shurikan, and a pistol. He's either able to control the shurikan mentally or he's a physically mind-boggling shot, able to bounce it off as many as five targets at a time and return it to him. His pistol also has an interesting property- despite ejecting shells for every shot- War never has to reload it. Boomstick: That's nifty as hell! Whiz: He's also got a grappling hook of his own to traverse the battlefield, and can even grow wings to glide- albeit not fly. Boomstick: Well I guess when Angels and Demons are on the loose, you know who to call. Whiz: War, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse! Send me back. I will punish the ones responsible. DEATH BATTLE! Link is riding Epona through the abandoned roads of an ancient human city, much of it in ruin. The jungle has overgrown much of the place, marking it as alien and long untouched by the hand of man. Epona shies away from some dead bodies, prompting Link to draw his Master Sword and carefully look around. A crow flies past Epona, startling the horse and causing it to neigh loudly in alarm. In the distance an answering neigh sounds, and Ruin rides forward with War astride him. Link charges forwards, readying his sword as War does the same. FIGHT The two exchange a single mighty slash as they charge past one another. Link falls from Epona as War likewise falls as Ruin disperses back into the ground. Both crouch for a moment before getting up and facing one another. Link immediately draws his bow and fires an arrow at War. The arrow dints off of War's arm, bouncing off onto the ground. War looks at it. War: "You had best have something better than that." War looks back up in time to see a lit bomb flying towards his face. Link readies his bow, prepared for War to have survived. War leaps out of the explosion, charging at Link with his blade drawn. Link fires an ice arrow, creating a wall of ice at least five feet thick between himself and War. Link takes a few steps back before the ground trembles and the wall shatters to pieces by War's punch. Link drops another bomb before using his grappling hook to ascend higher. A gunshot rings out, striking Link in the back and forcing him onto a lower level of a burnt-out tower than he had been aiming for. Link looks outside in time to see War use his own grappling hook to ascend to Link's level; avoiding the bomb. Link draws his sword and hacks at War, who counters with his blade before forcing Link backwards. Link takes a few steps back, using his agility to keep ahead of War's attacks. War eventually thrusts his sword straight into the ground, confusing Link for a second before blades spear up from the floor to cut at Link's arms and legs. Link responds by jumping towards the momentarily rooted War, with a burst of speed Link reaches him and manages a good cut across War's chest. War bellows and punches the ground, causing the floor to entirely give way. Link fires his hookshot to hang above the falling floor. Link looks across as War hangs from his own grappling hook across the room. Both hang for several moments, staring at one another. The beam they're both hanging from suddenly wrenches loose, causing both to plummet downwards. War grows a pair of shadowy wings to slow his descent as Link uses his hookshot to ascend higher. War eventually lands and scowls at his opponent. War reaches behind his back and pulls out his shurikan, powering it up and then throwing it. Link manages to twist out of the way of the shurikan- eyes widening as it makes a 90 degree turn around a support column to come at him again. Link brings out his own boomerang and hurled it at the shurikan. The two objects collide and shatter one another- releasing a whirlwind that pushed Link backwards. Link used this momentum to swing out onto a balcony, smashing through a window to land safely. Link takes a moment to light a bomb and throw it back down only for War to leap through an adjacent window, landing on the balcony alongside Link. Both combatants draw their blades and charge at one another again. War cuts at Link's shield, Link grunts as a bit of blood stains his side- a reminder of his earlier bullet-wound. Link uses his advantage to strike at War while War's weapon is occupied, scoring another hit on War's chest. War staggers back before grabbing Link's shield in his armored hand, wrenching it free from the Hylian and throwing it onto the roof. Link responds by channeling his energy into the Master Sword, using a skyward strike to knock War backwards as War drops his sword. Link charges forwards and jumps into the air to stab War through the chest. War uses his armored hand to block the attack, throwing Link backwards and grabbing his sword as he runs towards Link. Link's Golden Gauntlet shines as War's arm does the same, both punch one another's fist dead-on, the shockwave shaking the balcony and destroying it. War and Link both run up the falling masonry, both gaining the top of of the building at roughly the same time. War pulls out his pistol and begins firing in Link's direction. Link hurriedly retrieves his shield and blocks the bullets, waiting for an opening to return the attack. No opening comes, War relentlessly keeps pulling the trigger, keeping Link hiding behind his shield as War gets closer and closer. Link waits until the last second before surging forwards, deflecting the last few shots and striking the gun from War's hand. The two engage in furious close quarters combat, both doing their best to get through one another's defenses. Blood seeps down the front of War's chest and Link has several wounds on his arms and legs. Link eventually lands a solid block onto War's weapon, turning it sideways as Link stabs War in the chest. War's skin turns to stone, preventing the blade from digging deeply. Link hops backwards as War begins to glow, growing in size. Link fires his hookshot at a nearby building and uses it to slingshot himself directly into the glowing form of War- knocking him off the roof. The two fall, War entering his Chaos Form as he and Link trade blows during the fall. A massive impact shakes the ground, causing a storm of dust and smoke. War walks out of the cloud, whistling for Ruin. His shadowy steed appears and war rides off into the jungle. K.O. Results Boomstick: Looks like the fairy guy couldn't stand toe-to-toe with the badass Horsemen. Whiz: The two were extremely even, sharing a lot of equipment that functioned in the exact same way: pistol and bow, shurikan and boomerang, both even have magical gauntlets that increase their striking power. Boomstick: But pistol beats bow every time. Whiz: I wouldn't put it like that, but War does have an extreme advantage in that he doesn't have to reload his pistol; giving him the perfect method to pinning down a defensive fighter like Link and allowing War to position himself better. Boomstick: So you're saying War called the shots? Whiz: Link also had no answer to War's Chaos Form, War becomes virtually immune to harm in that form and his already potent strength is increased to an absurd degree. Boomstick: He's also shaken off an enormous amount of pain and punishment even without that form, making War incredible hard to put down. Whiz: The winner is, War! War Advantages More combat experience Chaos Form makes him immune to damage Has taken a lot of punishment and still walked away without trouble Could match Link's mobility and most of his attacks with his own items Link Advantages Hylian Shield allowed greater defense Greater variety of attack options More agile than War in CQC Next Time on Deathbattle War rides Ruin along a cliff, following a crow towards a great jungle that looks to have seen heavy combat, giant craters are evident everywhere and War stops as he comes across several broken swords. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Friendlysociopath Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015